The present invention relates to an illumination device which is arranged on a front part of a vehicle.
Illumination devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such illumination devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 30 30 427 A1. The front part of the vehicle has a tubus-shaped receptacle for the illumination device. The illumination device has a wide outlet opening which is covered by a light permeable cover member. The illumination device further has a cup-shaped housing which accommodates a reflector with a light source and is mountable in the receptacle of the front part. The cover member is mounted on the housing of the illumination device. The cover member with the housing limit a closed inner chamber in which the reflector with the light source is arranged. The illumination device therefore forms a complete sealed unit which is mounted in the receptacle. This leads to a high weight of the front part with the illumination device mounted in it and a great material use both for the receptacle as well as for the housing of the illumination device, since the receptacle additionally surrounds the housing.